Family Time
by Ameilia Barton
Summary: Natasha find out she is pregnant of Clint after a stupid one night stand. Will she keep the baby? How is she going to tell Clint? A lot of Romance, some fluff and the whole team appears eventually. Clintasha / Blackhawk / Hawkwidow / Blackeye Whatever you call it.
1. Chapter 1

Family Time (Natasha's POV)

Amelia Barton

(Cant is the written thoughts of Natasha. Enjoy!)

* * *

She stared at the pregnancy test. _How can I have been so stupid! Drunk, a one night stand with Clint Barton her partner of S.H.I.E.L.D. now the father of her child. It was an accident that should not have happen!_

_OMG how should I tell him?! Heey you remember that one night that we were drunk and had sex? Well good news you got me pregnant! _

Her best friend, her partner is going to be a father. She had to tell him but how..? Abortion was no option, she had allready too much red in her ledger.

There was knocked on the door. 'Nat? Nat? Are you there?' she heard Clint calling. 'Yes, I'm coming!' she called back. She had not even by that she was crying, quickly she wipes the tears from her face. She walks to the door and opens him. 'Hi' she said. ' Heey Nat' He looks at her face 'Is someting wrong? You looks like you have been crying' said Clint. _Shit, of course he would see right through me. Should I tell him now? Well it's now or never_. 'There is something I need to tell you Clint.' He looks her straight in the eye. 'Tell me' he said. ' I..I'm ... 'I started. _I could not pronounce the words! How will he react?!_ 'you're what? Natasha you know you can tell me everything right?' Clint said. 'I'm pregnant, and you are the father' I looked at the ground too scared for his reaction.

'You are pregnant?! Natasha I don't know what you think of it but I want this baby' Clint said. I looked up at him an said 'I don't know Clint! Do you even think about the risks?! We have soo many enemies, What if something happens to the baby?!' Tears come up in my eyes. That was when I felt Clint's strong arms arround me. 'Nat we can do it, we can protect our baby. Please don't cry' _Stupid hormones! The Black Widow does not crie!_ 'Clint what if something happend to us? Who is going to take care of our child?!' I asked still crying.

His hands came on both sides of my face 'Listen to me Nat, I know we can do this even if there is something going to happen to us, there will allways be Pepper, Steve, Tony, Bruce, Thor and even Fury to take care of our child. I love you Natasha. Always have, always will.' He leaned forward and brought his lips to mine. I kissed hem back. 'I love you too' I wispered.

* * *

**AN**

Sorry it's such a short chapter!

So What do you think?!

Revieuws please, this is my first fanfiction so I'm really curious!

**Part 2 will be up soon!**

Xxx Ameilia


	2. Chapter 2

Heey.

So here's chapter 2! I hope you enjoy!

Still Natasha's POV.

O and sadly i don't own anything, it's al Marvel 33

Xx Amelia

* * *

I wake up, curled in the strong arms of Clint. After last night we decided that we are going to live with the rest of the Avengers in Stark Tower. Everyone besides Thor, Clint and me are already living there. Tony had offered after Thor left with Loki to return back to Asgard. Steve and Bruce agreed, because they have nothing else to go to. Clint and I just love our privacy but now when I'm pregnant, we think we can use a little help.

I feel Clint move. I look up at him, he slowly woke up.

"Heey beautiful."

"Morning, sleep well?"

"Best night of my live" He look at me with does beautiful blue-grey eyes. I smile at him.

"And why is that?" I ask still smiling.

"Because I woke up next to you."

I reach up to kiss him softly on his lips. I can feel him smile into the kiss, it makes me smile too.

"What time is it?" I ask when we broke apart. Clint turns his head to look at the alarm clock.

"9:27. Do you already want breakfast Nat?"

"Not yet, I just want to lay here with you for a moment."

"Well I don't mind that." He said with a smile. _God he is so adorable when he smiles like that! _I bury my face into his bare chest. I feel him kiss my forhead. And without I noticed I fell back to sleep. Save in his muscular arms, where I belong.

I wake up because Clint's phone is ringing. He sighs and picks up his phone. "Agent Barton." Says Clint. _I'm going to murder Fury if he is going to give Clint a mission right now._

_..._

"Yes Sir"

_..._

"I will be there in 45 minutes" He hangs up. Clint looks at me. "I'm sorry Nat, Fury wants me to train the rookies because the person who would normally do it has a stomach bug, again." He signs.

"It's okay, there's nothing you can do about it anyway." _Why has Fury allways have to ruin the moment?! _

"I know, but I still hate it."

"No you love to bully the rookies." I say with a big grin on my face.

He starts laughing. "Yeah well it's not my fault that Fury continues to give me the command to train the newbies, even if he knows that I hate it." He rubs his hand over my still flat stomach. "I don't want to miss a moment of the pregnancy, Nat."

I cup his left cheeck with my hand, force him to look at me. "I know."

"Now the topic is already pregnancy, how are we going to tell Fury?"

"Well he will not be happy to hear that one of his best agents is pregnant and that you can't go on missions for a while."

"It's not my fault you knocked me up." I smile at him.

"No it's not, but I know it's worth it." He reach forward to kiss me. The kiss grow wilder. We break apart for air, both breathing heavily.

"I guess I have to go..."

"Yeah" I say as I put him into a last kiss.

"Go, I see you when you get back." I smile sadly at him.

"Okay, call me if there is something wrong okay?" _I love when he is preoccupied._

"Yeah I will."

"I be back soon, Nat" With that he get up from bed and walks to the bathroom.

* * *

**AN**

Reviews would be nice ;)

Let me know what you think!

**Chapter 3 will be up arround Thursday I think, can be faster who knows.**

**xx Ameilia Barton**


	3. Chapter 3

**Family Time ****Chapter 3 !**

**Natasha's POV**

**Enjoy!**

**xx Ameilia**

* * *

After Clint left I feel like a part of me left too. I sign and got out of bed to take a shower. I walk to the bathroom and start taking off my clothes. I look in the mirror to my still flat stomach and rub my hand over it. "I hope you are going to be exactly like your Daddy."

When I came out of the shower I pull on Clint's boxers and shirt. We both have some clothes in each others rooms, just in case. I walk to the kitchen and start making breakfast : eggs with bacon. _It smells so delicious._ I put on the coffee machine. _I really can't live without my coffee. I sign if I think of it:9 months no beer, no vodka, no whine just no drink at all! How am I going to survive that?! Well at the end it will be worth it..._

The morning went fast, after breakfast I went sparring with agent Meyer. He is not as good as Clint or me but he is good and not annoying.

It's arround 14:48 when my cellphone rings. I walk to my purse and search for my phone. "Natasha"

"Hi Natasha, it's Pepper" I hear Pepper saying.

"Hey Pep, what's up?"

"Well Tony told me that he walked into Clint this morning at S.H.I.E.L.D. They talked and Clint said that he and you are thinking about Tony's offer to come Live in Stark Tower."

_Shit, what should I say? Has Clint told Tony that I'm pregnant? Or that we are together?_

"Natasha?" Pepper voice pulls me out of my toughts.

"Yeah it's true. Are you okay with that?"

"Yess! Of course Natasha! Maybe you don't know but I would love to have an other woman arround." That makes my smile.

"Thanks Pepper. Do you have something to do today?" _Please I need a distraction._

"Besides babysitting Tony not really, why?"

"Well I'm kind of-"

"It's okay I can come over if that's what you want?" Pepper interrupted me.

"I tought maybe we can go shopping or something?" _I feel so stupid, what whould she think?! The Black Widow wants to shop..?_

"Yeah that sounds fun! Is it okay if I pick you up in an hour?" I sigh of relief.

"That's okay. I see you in an hour I guess."

"Yeah, o and I bring a few of Tony's credit cards with me. He wouldn't miss them anyway." I burst out in laughter. _This is getting better and better!_

"Hahah, This is going to be a lot of fun." I say still laughing.

"Yes it is!" I hear Pepper laughing too.

"Bye Pepper."

"See you in an hour Nat."

The line went dead. _Nat, she called me Nat. Normally the only person who has permission to call me Nat or any other nickname is Clint. But it feels almost normal when Pepper said it. _

The shopping was very cozy and the time flew past. We talked like normal people do. I really enjoyed it, till we came to the topic lovers. Pepper allready had a suspect about Clint and me. She said things like 'The way he looks at you is just so protective, like he know something is going to happen and is ready to take a bullet for you' Well, it is true certainly now I am pregnant of him. I didn't told her yet. Sure we became good friends but I want Clint to be there when we tell everybody.

I walk to my room at the S.H.I.E.L.D. base. I would love to see Tony's face when he realises that we spended a lot of his money. It makes me smile again. Pepper is actually a real nice person, who I now consider as a good friend. Maybe it's is good to let more people in. I enter the code of my room and walk to the door. I tried to pull out my coat when suddenly strong arms from behind are locked arround my waist. "Missed me?" Clint wispers in my ear.

* * *

**Sorry kind of cliffhanger!**

**I like to thank Iloveclintbartonakahawkeye for the support.**

**Next chapter while include smut so I warn you.**

**Revieuws?**

**Chapter 4 will be up soon!**

**xx**

**Ameilia Barton**


	4. Chapter 4

**So here's chapter 4!**

_**It contains smut! I warn you.**_

**Natasha's POV**

**I own nothing.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Last time:**

"Missed me?" Clint wispers in my ear.

* * *

"Always." I turn arround and look in those beautiful eyes, eyes full of passion and love.

"Good." He captures my lips in a kiss. The kiss is even better than our first kisses as a couple. Clint continus kissing my neck and down to my shoulders_._ I moan leaning into his touch. His hand cups my ass. I feel that I'm starting to get wet. This was nothing like the other night where we were drunk and had sex, this was lovely, this time it really means something.

"Make love to me Clint." I wisper in his ear. I knew he was getting hard by my words. I kiss him passionately.

"As you wish." He says with a smile. He lifts me up and carries me to the bedroom. I immediately wrap my legs arround him. He gently lays me down and clims on top of me. I bring his lips to mine for an other breath taking kiss. His hands run down my body, untbuttoning my shirt and takes it off me. He stares at my bra and pulls it off. He takes a good long look at my breasts.

"God you are so beautiful Natasha."

"Shut up and kiss me will you?!" I say with a smile.

I tug at his shirt, removing it. My hands are running up and down at his bare chest. He leans down to place hot, wet kisses down my neck to my cleavage. He takes one of my nippels in his mouth. I loudly moan his name. _God! It feels like heaving!_

His hands taking care of my pants, without noticing they'r gone. His hands slipping down into -his but now mine- boxers. He looks up at me confused.

"What?"

"You are wearing my boxers."

"No they are mine now." I say when a smile a gross my face.

"Well you look really hot in them, but still I'm going to take them off." He smiles.

As he said he takes off mine boxers. I untbotton his jeans and take them off. He continues to bit and suck on my clit. I scream his name in plessure, I feel my orgasm start growing. "Clint...I..ca..can't tak-"

"What is it Nat? What do you want me to do?" He ask teasing.

"I...I need yyou.. insi..inside nnow." I managed to say.

He takes of his own boxers, and guide his lengt to my entrace. He was big, bigger than I remember from our one night stand, but he fit perfectly. He begins to thrust hard and deep into me. I start moaning his name again. He cupps my breast with his hand and begins to massaging them. I kiss him deeply. He groans. I feel myself tighten around him.

"Come for my babe, show me who you belong to."

"Harder Clint! Please baby!" I beg him.

Clint pushes harder and faster into me. I moan. "I'm so close Clint."

"Marry me." And with that we both came. He collapse on top of me, both breathing heavily. He rolls of me, then it hit me. _Did he just asked me to marry him? Was this really his best timing to ask that?!_

I turn me face to look at him. He smiles, I move to lay next to him with my head resting on his chest. We lie next to each other in silence untill he broke it.

"Did I just proposed to you?"

"Yeah I think so."

"Well what is your answer?" I look up at him. _He is serious? Marrying Clint Barton.. Well he already got me pregnant, we already live together._

"I know what you think, you think I only asked because I got you pregnant." He says sadly. _Did he really think that that is what I tought?!_

"No Clint! That absolutely not what I was thinking!"

I take Clint's face in my hands. "Listen to my Clint, I was shocked I didn't expect you to say something like that."

"Okay" He says and with that he stands up and walks to the closet. "Clint what are you do-" Then I see what he takes out of the closet. _It can't be true.. _I stare at him in shock. He gets down on one knee, opens the little box and it shows a diamond ring. _OMG it's beautiful! _

"Natasha Alianovna Romanoff would you marry me?"_ Alianovna? How the hell does he know me second name?!_

"If I marry you, are you going to tell me how you know my second name?"

"Nope." He says with a big grin.

"Okay, I'll marry you under one condition."

"Which is?"

"Tell me how you got into my room, you need a code for that." He signs in relief.

"I always knew your code, I was just always so polite to knock." I smile. _I could have known that._

"Come here." I say and kiss him on his lips.

"So that's a yes?"

"Of course you idiot!" He smiles and kiss me deep.

* * *

**AN**

**So what do you think?**

**It's going to take a little longer than normal for the next chapter because my best friend comes over for a few days. So I don't have much time maybe I can write a chapter tomorrow. But we will see.**

**xx**

**Ameilia Barton**


	5. Chapter 5

**An**

**So here is chapter 5!**

**Still Natasha's POV.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

I wake up from Clint who was trailing hot wet kisses down my neck. I claps my fingers into his hair. Bringing him up for a kiss. "Good morning."

"Well it is now." He says smiling. He bent down to kiss my stomach. "When are we going to tell everyone Nat? I am not letting you go on missions alone, and when you about 3 months along I am not letting you go on any mission. I'm not letting Fury put the both of you in danger." I sign. _He is right._

"I know we have to tell them."

"How far along are you now?"

"About five weeks."

"Okay, listen about our marriage, I want to marry you before she comes."

"That's okay. She? you think it's going to be a girl?"

"I hope, than she would be just like you, red curly hair, and than I can fall in love with you al over again only this time it's a little version of you." His eyes locks with mine and I smile.

"Do you want a boy or a girl?" He asks.

"A boy, because he would just be as stubborn and handsome as you are." He leans over to kiss me.

"I think it's better to tell everyone now, including Fury."

"Why?" I ask.

"Because yesterday, I walked into Tony and told him that we were reconsidering his offer to come live in Stark Tower. And he aksed why, I made up an excuse but I love to tell people I'm going to be dad and going te get married to the most beautiful woman I ever met."

"I know, I had the same with Pepper yesterday."

"We should tell them. Today."

* * *

Clint and I are walking to the doors of Stark Tower. We walk to lift and waiting for it to arrive. We step in and Clint pushes the button for the living room. The doors are opening and we walk to the room. I see Bruce who is reading a paper, sittion next to Steve who is sipping his coffee. Pepper is making breakfast and Tony is watching TV.

"Hee guys." Steve says. Pepper truns and smiles to us. Bruce looks up from his paper and greet us. Tony shut off the TV and walks to us in the doorway.

"Legolas, Spidey what are you doing here?"

"Tony be nice!" Pepper warns. Tony rolls his eyes.

"We have some news we have to tell you." Clint says.

"I already let them know that you two are thinking about moving in." Tony answers.

"It's not about that." I say.

"Then tell me Spidey what is it about?"

"Could you stop calling me that Stark?!"

"I could, I just don't want to."

"Tony shut up and let them tell what they have to tell!" Steve says.

"Natasha and I are going te get married." Bruce didn't know if he had heard it right. Pepper had a huge smile across her face. Tony stood there just in shock. Steve walks up to us and congratulates us. After that Bruce and Pepper did the same.

"How long are you guys together?" Pepper asks.

"Well about that, I'm pregnant." This time Tony faints. Pepper hugs me. Steve claps Clint on his back and Bruce congratulates us another time. _They take the news pretty well, execept for Tony._ Bruce is checking on Tony making sure he didn't got a heart attack.

"When do you guys want to move in?" Pepper asks. I look at Clint who was busy talking to Steve.

"I acually don't know yet. We haven't even told Fury that I'm pregnant!"

"When are you going te tell him?"

"Today, we wanted you guys to know first."

"I'm so happy for you Natasha!" Pepper smiles at me.

"I'm sorry I haven't told you yesterday but I wan-"

"No that's fine! I get it." Pepper cut me off. I smile at her.

"Besides, you can make it up to me by going shopping with me for baby stuf." She smiles.

"That's a deal."

* * *

Clint and I are standing in front of the door to Fury's office. "Ready Nat?"

"No but I don't have a choise I think."

Clint knocks on the door. "Come in!" Fury yells. Clint opens the door and we step inside taking the chairs infront of his desk.

"What can I do for you Agent Barton, Romanoff?"

"There are a few things we should consult Sir." I start. Fury looks at me confused.

"Go on."

"Clint and I are going te get married."

"You What?!" Fury yells.

"We are going te get married and Natasha is pregnant."

"You are pregnant Romanoff?!"

"Yes Sir."

"Why do you two always have te break the rules?!" He continues yelling. _Were so fucked._

"Sir, we are here to talk about what is going to happen to Natasha. I don't want her into the field alone. And when she is about 3 months along I don't want her in the field at all!"

"I get that Agent Barton. Romanoff your working the first 3 months with Clint, after that your are going to train the new Agents or become a handler like Coulson. Barton after your future to be wife is 3 months along you will be sent to missions only in The United State. Am I clear?"

"Crystal Sir." I say as we get up to leave, I walk to the door when I hear Fury call Clint's name.

"Barton." Clint turns. "Protect your family."

"Believe me Sir I will."

* * *

**AN**

**So revieuws would be nice.**

**I don't know when te next time is when I update because I'm spending the week with my grandparents.**

**xxx Ameilia Barton.**


	6. Chapter 6

**AN**

**So here is chaper 6!**

**(Natasha's POV)**

_**Natasha is here 7 weeks pregnant.**_

**Enjoy!**

**xx**

* * *

Pepper and I are shopping for baby stuff. I know it's early but we wanted to talk like girls did and we had a deal. After two hours of shopping Pepper and I stopped at the Starbucks for some coffee.

"So tell me, how did Clint proposed to you?"

"Well do you really want to know that?"

"Yes!"

"Well he kind of asked when we were having sex." Pepper burst out in laughing.

"You gotta be kidding me!"

"No I'm serious!"

"Well it is romantic."

"I think it's cute." I say with a smile.

"So when you are going to get married?"

"We talked about it, we both want to be married before the baby get here."

"Wel how did Fury react?!"

"In fact he toke it pretty well."

"That's good. I assume you not going on missions for a while?" I sign.

"Yeah, I am not alloud to go on a mission on my own but when I'm 3 months along I will become a handler or I am going to train the new Agents."

"That is perhaps the best solution. Are you nervous?"

"Of course I am Pepper, I don't know how to be a mom!"

"But I know you and Clint will love it and do everything to protect your baby." I smile. I know it's true.

"Do you and Tony ever think about getting married, having children?"

"In fact we never really talked about it."

"That's a shame! Pepper you will be such a good mother!"

"Thanks Natasha. Do you still want to look for baby stuff, or do you want to go home?"

"We can still look around for stuff, if you want?"

"Yeah that's okay." She smiles.

* * *

After another two hours of shopping we are going back to Stark Tower, where Clint and Tony are consulting about which floor is going to be mine and Clint's. And when we are going to move in.

"Welcome back Pepper, Spidey."

"Watch it Tony." Clint says as he walks to me and kiss me on my lips.

When we broke apart I ask "So do you already know when we are moving in?"

"We can move in any time you want. The seventeenth floor is all ours."

"Allright what about we move in as soon as we can?"

"If that is what you want Nat."

"Do you want it?"

"Of course Nat." I smile. _Things are finally getting well, I am going to get married to Clint Barton the person I'm in love with for over 2 years. We are about to move in to Stark Tower and I'm pregnant. We just needed the little push. Two years ago if someone told me all this I would laugh at him, but now it feels normal. This is where I belong._

"Come, I show you our floor." I nod. Clint takes my hand and tugs me to the elevators. The elevator stops at our floor, we walk to the livingroom. It's so open and light, there are some many windows. The sunlight shines through the Windows.

"Wow it's beautiful!" I say and look arround.

"Yes it is. We also have a balcony."

I walk to a door which leeds to a big room with also many windows. Clint come stands besides me.

"This can be our bedroom."

"Yes it's perfect." I say and turn to Clint to kiss him.

* * *

**AN**

**Not a real big chapter I'm sorry.**

**BTW does somebody has some ideas for baby name's? And what would you like, boy or girl? Let me know!**

**xxx Ameilia Barton**


	7. Chapter 7

**AN**

**Sorry it took me so long to write a new chapter, but I was busy with my other story : Mr&Mrs Barton**

******Natasha is here 10 weeks along. Third person's POV.**

* * *

**Last Time:**

I walk to a door which leeds to a big room with also many windows. Clint come stands besides me.

"This can be our bedroom."

"Yes it's perfect." I say and turn to Clint to kiss him.

* * *

Natasha and Clint were laying in bed, naked. They were exhausted, after 2 hours of passionate love making. Her head resting on his chest, his arms protectively around her. They are living in Avenger Tower for 2 weeks now. Natasha's bump wasn't really showing, not yet. Clint was playing with her curly hair.

"Have you thought about a Godfather and mother?" He suddenly aksed.

"Not really, but if you okay with it, I want Pepper to be the Godmother."

"I think that is a good idea. What about Tony as the Godfather? I know he can be a pain in the ass sometimes, but when it comes down to it I think he has a soft side." Natasha looked up at him.

"I trust you, so if you want Tony to be the Godfather I'm fine with it. As long he doesn't built an Ironman suite for our child. If he does I will kill him." Clint laughed.

"I know." He kissed the top of her head. "Are you nervous for tomorrow?"

Natasha sighed. "I am a little nervous, what about you?"

"I am excited, is our first ultrasound. We are finally going to see our little creation" He said smiling, kissing the top of her head again. "Go sleep Tasha I can see that your tired." Natasha nodded and closed her eyes. When Clint was sure Natasha had fallen asleep, he closed his eyes too.

* * *

Clint and Natasha were waiting for the doctor to come get them. For Natasha it felt like hours. She wanted to see so badly what was inside of her. Clint on the other hand had always more patient. He thought about how it all has happend so soon. That night when he had made Natasha pregnant, he wasn't drunk at all, maybe a little tipsy but that was all. Still, sleeping with her was the best decision he had ever made except for bringing Natasha in, instead of killing her.

The door opend and a petite woman appeared. She had brown, straight hair and wore a pair of classes.

"Mr Barton, Miss Romanoff?" She put her hand out for them. "I am Doctor Night, I will be you doctor for the next few months."

"Natasha Romanoff." Natasha said as she shook the hand of the Doctor.

"Clint Barton." Clint also shook hands with the Doctor.

"Allright follow me." Doctor Night said as she turned and walked to the door she came from. Clint and Natasha following her. The room wasn't really big. In the middel of it was a bed, next to it stands the ultrasound device. On the other side of the bed stands a chair.

"Go on Natasha." The Doctor said as she gestured to the bed. Natasha did as she was told and lay down on the bed. Clint sat down in the chair next to it, holding Natasha's hand.

"What I am going to do is I am going to put some of this gel on your belly. It can feel a little cold but that is normal. Then with the ultrasound device we will see on that screen" She said pointing to the screen on the wall in front of her. "how the condition is of your baby. Ready?" She asked as she helt the tube of gel in her hand.

Clint looked at Natasha. She nodded and lifted her shirt up. That was enough for the Doctor, she starts putting the gel on Natasha stomace. Natasha stiffened, it really was cold. The Doctor picked up the ultrasound device and put it on her still flat stomache. Clint and Natasha both looked gleesome to the screen, where now there little baby was showing. Tears were coming up in the corners of her eyes.

"It seems like your baby is in perfect condition. But you need to take tings slow, don't lift any heavy things and don't strain to much." They both nodded, not looking away from the screen. "I can give you some pictures if you like?" Doctor Night asked allready knowing the answer.

"Yes please do." Clint answered, eyes still on the screen. The Doctor nodded and walked away. Clint squeezed Natasha's hand lightly, forcing her to meet his eyes.

"That is our baby." She manged to say.

"Yes it is, Nat. I love you so much." There lips met in a soft, loving kiss.

* * *

**Does anyone knows any baby names? And I still haven't decided if it will become a girl or boy.**

**Reviews are lovely!**

**xxx**

**Ameilia Barton**


	8. Chapter 8

**Natasha is here 15 weeks along.**

**Third person's POV.**

* * *

Clint Barton hated the fact that Natasha was training new agents. Why? Because every male agent stared at her, and wanted her. Clint wanted to shoot them. Natasha is his fiancee! Clint was always protective and possessive of Natasha, even before they were in a relationship. But now that she was pregnant, it only became worse. Natasha understands where this feelings came from, he had lost too many people in his live, just like her. So when he woke up alone and couldn't find her, he was worried.

It was early in the morning when Clint woke up, searching with his hands for her body. When he felt nothing he slowly opend his eyes. The bed was empty. The mattress was cold. He sat up, looking around the room. _Where could she be?_ Natasha always slept in! Always! Clint got out of bed and walked to their living room, she wasn't there. Clint searched their whole floor. She wasn't there.

"JARVIS?"

_"Yes Mister Barton?" _The AI respond.

"Where is Natasha?"

_"Miss Romanoff is on the roof."_

"Thanks JARVIS."

_"You are welcome Mister Barton."_

Clint made his way up to the roof. Relieved that nothing had happend to her. He reached the door which let to the roof and opened it. There she was, standing in only her pajamas, almost on the edge. He walked behind her and wrapped his arms around her. Natasha leant into his touch. "Nat? What are you doing here? It's freezing cold out here."

"I threw up this morning, I needed some fresh air."

"Why didn't you wake me up?"

"I am bothering you enough with all my mood swings."

"Well I am the one to blame, I guess." He said smiling.

Natasha laughed. "Yes. Yes you are." He kissed the top of her head. "Thank you for last night." He smiled thinking about how he had to go to the closest fast food restaurant at 3 am in the morning, because Natasha was hungry for chicken nuggets.

"Well in about 5 months you will give me the most beautiful gift ever Tash. No need to thank me." Natasha smiled. They stood in silence for a few minutes, till Clint spoke again. "On your next appointment they can tell us the gender right?"

"Yes."

"When is it?"

"Next week. You better be back from your mission or I will kill you Barton!" She threatened. Despite of the mood swings, she was still his Tasha. He smiled.

"I know Sweetheart, I will be there I promise."

* * *

That afternoom Clint and Tony were planning on finding Steve a girlfriend. Even Bruce had start dating a girl named Betty who he met at the library. They were together for 4 weeks now. So Tony came with the idea to find a girl for Steve. They would take Steve out for dinner, not knowing that Tony and Clint would dump him with a girl. The girl worked for Stark Industries, and was a friend of Pepper. According to Pepper she was sweet, shy and single. A perfect match for Steve! Her name is Anamarie, she is 27 years old.

So here they were, sitting in a restaurant waiting for Anamarie. Steve noticed that Tony was acting weird. He just kept smiling.

"Tony spill. What's wrong?" Steve asked.

"Nothing. Nothing at all." Tony answered smiling. After 10 minutes Tony saw Anamarie walking to them. His smile got bigger. Steve looked at him confused.

"Tony if you don't stop smiling like an idiot I swe-"

"Cap if I were you I wouldn't be so rude and just introduce myself to the beautiful lady next to you." Tony cut him off.

Clint stood up. "Time fur us to go Tony." Steve looked more confused then a few minutes ago. He turned to his right to see who Tony was talking about. The woman had brown, curly hair and blue eyes. She was not very tall but she beautiful and perfect in steve's eyes.

"Steve this is Anamarie, we invited her." Clint said. Steve looked shocked and didn't know what to say.

"Hi Steve." She said. Tony continued smiling.

"Tony come on! Let them have their time alone!" Clint said.

"Clint shut up I wanne watch this." Clint sighed and dragged Tony out of the restaurant.

Steve and Anamarie hit it off pretty good. After a few minutes Steve started to feel comfortable around her. When he returned to The Tower, he even thanked Clint and Tony. He told them that she had giving him her phone number. Tony immediately teached Steve how to handle a phone.

* * *

"She had giving him her phone number?" Natasha asked surprised.

"Yeah." Clint smiled. They were sitting on the couch watching TV. Natasha head rested on Clint's shoulder and Clint had wrapped his left arm around her while his right stroke her belly.

"That is good for him."

"You should have seen his face when Tony told him that she was there!" He laughed.

"Don't be so hard on him Clint. The poor guy slept for seventy years! What do you expect?!"

They continued talking while watching TV. After an hour Natasha ans Clint were both asleep.

* * *

**It's been a while since I updated this story I know! And I apologize!**

**Reviews would be nice :)**

**xxx**

**Ameilia Barton**


End file.
